


I wouldn't do that.

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Accused Cheating, Anger, Angst, Confession, Fluff, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Self Harming, apoligies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv tells Aaron that Robert is cheating on him.....is it a lie or has Robert returned to his love rat ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn't do that.

 

"He's cheating on ya Aaron. I'm telling ya," Liv says, convincingly.

"Why would he Liv? He's changed," Aaron argues, not knowing whether he is trying to convince himself or Liv.

"Why would I lie?" Liv shouts, crossing her arms.

"I'm not saying your lying but you might have seen it wrong," Aaron says, desperately.

"He was walking out a random house and kissing the woman before he left. On the cheek but still," Liv declares.

"Thanks for telling me, Liv but can you go now, please," Aaron says, running his hand though his hair, hidden anger building up inside him.

"Please tell me your gonna confront him. You can't let him get away with this," Liv protests.

"JUST GET OUT, LIV. please," Aaron shouts, shaking his head, "sorry."

"It's okay Aaron, just be calm yeah?" Liv says, before leaving.

Calm?

How the hell could he be calm? He's just found out Robert is having an affair. Guess he deserves it though, he had an affair with Robert when he was with Chrissie. The anger that was building up, scared him. No matter how much he hates Robert, he doesn't want to hurt him but he knows he will.

Glancing round the small house, he walks up to a picture on the wall before grabbing it and smashing it. Carrying on breaking stuff, Aaron let out his anger on objects. When his anger disappears, the house is a wreck. Every breakable objects were smashed and every solid objects were on the floor. The only thing left standing is a picture of Robert, Victoria, their dad and their mum because Aaron didn't have the heart to break it. Collapsing into the wrench, he broke down, tears falling from his eyes uncontrollably.

 

 

Robert has had a pretty good day. He's secured a new client and has been promoted. All in the same day. His good mood was soon shattered though as he walks into the house. Glancing round the room, he spotted Aaron sat on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL AARON," Robert shouts in shock.

"Sorry," Aaron mutters.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Robert asks, starting to walk across the room.

"You-you happen," Aaron shouts, angrily.

"What? What am I meant to have done?" Robert asks, confused.

"I know," was all Aaron answered.

"You know what?" Robert asks, annoyed.

"I know your having an affair," Aaron shouts standing up.

"No, Aaron. I wouldn't do that, ever, not to you," Robert argues, really confused now.

"Liv say you, with her. Who ever she is," Aaron shouts, trying to hold back his tears, that threatened to spill over.

"I'm not having an affair, Aaron. I promise I'm not, you've got to believe me," Robert answers, desperately.

"This is why I did this," Aaron shouts, glancing round the room," I didn't want to end up punching you, I didn't want to hurt YOU."

"Please, Aaron. I'm not having an affair," Robert argues, his jaw clenched.

"I don't believe a word that comes out your mouth," Aaron shouts, glancing at the door, considering leaving.

"Don't you see, Aaron. Liv's trying to break us up," Robert shouts, annoyed.

"Wowwww, blaming it on a kid now. She's not a lier," Aaron argues, shaking his head as a tear runs down his face.

"But I am? Now it all comes out," Robert shouts, turning away, glancing at the picture still standing on the window sill.

"Don't turn this back on me. I though you'd changed, I really though you'd left your dishonest ways behind ya. How gullible am i, hey?" Aaron shouts, clenching his fists.

"Why didn't you smash that?" Robert asks, pointing at the photo.

"That's the only picture you have of them. I can't hurt you, even when you hurt me. How weak does that sound," Aaron spits.

"Aaron, I've never cheated on ya. I can't say I've been 100% honest about everything, but who is? I love you Aaron and I'd never, ever hurt you," Robert says, shaking his head and out of habit trying to wipe Aaron's tears away with his thumb.

"Don't touch me," Aaron snaps, backing away, "I'm leaving."

"You can't run away, you live here. It's our house," Robert says, desperately.

"No it's your house. I don't want it. Do what you want with it, burn it for all I care," Aaron shouts, throwing his keys at Robert, "I'll be back tomorrow to get my stuff."

"Aaron, please. Think about what your doing," Robert calls after him desperately.

 

 

"I can't believe you'd do that," Victoria shouts at him.

"You've been talking to Aaron, haven't you? I haven't done anything," Robert says, trying to clean up more of the floor, cutting his fingers accidental, "for God sake."

"He's been though so much this year, how could you cheat on him?" Victoria rants, angrily.

"I've told you, Vic, I haven't done anything," Robert says, dabbing the small cut on his hand with a cloth.

"Stop bloody lying," Victoria yells, shaking her head, "you know I though you were better then that."

"Liv told him I was cheating so go ask her. I don't do anything Vic, I love Aaron and only Aaron," Robert shouts back, wincing as the cut hurt as he dabbled at it.

"That hurt does it? It's probably not half the pain Aaron is in," Victoria states, rolling her eyes.

"Why? What do you mean? Is he cutting again, please say he's not," Robert asks, quickly.

"If I said no it would be a lie," Victoria states, shaking her head.

"W-what did he do?" Robert asks, concern clear in his voice.

"He broke his hand, punching a wall over and over again," Victoria says, sitting down, "see what you drove him to? He a mess and it's all your fault."

"I've never cheated. I've never ever touch another person while I've been with him. I wouldn't, I couldn't hurt him. What ever Liv has made up-" Robert states, sitting down, worried about Aaron more then anything.

"Liv didn't make anything up. She saw you coming out of some woman's house last night and you kissed her when you left. If that isn't enough proof that your cheating, I don't know what is," Victoria explains, shaking her head.

"That's not what that was," Robert says, jumping out of his seat and walking into the kitchen.

"Robert, we a-" Victoria says but Robert comes walking back in, a small box in his hand.

"I bought this from her. An engagement ring," Robert says, chucking the box at his sister, "I thanked her when I left with a kiss on the cheek, nothing more."

"Robert, I-" Victoria apoligises, but is cut off by Robert.

"You thought I would cheat on Aaron. Seriously? I love him, Victoria. I wanted to-. Doesn't matter now, does it. We're over," Robert states, running his hand though his hair.

"Just tell him what you told me. I'm sorry for not believing you," Victoria apoligises.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Vic. He hurt himself because of me. Why the hell did he punch a wall anyway?" Robert says, resting his head in his hands.

"He said because he couldn't hurt you and, as you know, his only other way to let out his anger is breaking stuff," Victoria explains, glancing around the living room, "or hurting himself. He did both."

"Is he at the hospital?" Robert asks, sighing.

"No, he's at the pub. He didn't even want to go to the hospital but me and Adam made him. That was when he told us what you supposedly did. I'll tell you something though, he crashed the brick he was hitting."

"That didn't help at all," Robert says, rubbing his eyes, "I need to talk to him."

 

 

"Don't you dare," Chas snaps as Robert walkes into the pub.

"I don't want any trouble, Chas. I just want to explain," Robert says, calmly, looking at Aaron, who is sat next to Cain at the bar.

"They'll only be trouble if you come in here," Cain shouts over to him, "just do one, your not welcome here."

"I haven't done anything though," Robert protests, "Aaron you know I'd never do that to you."

"Correction, he though you'd never do that to him," Adam chips in, angrily starting to walk towards Robert only to be stopped by Aaron.

"Don't lower yourself to it, mate. He's not worth it," Aaron advises, shaking his head.

"Please, Aaron. Liv got the complete wrong end of the stick, I wasn't cheating on you, I swear," Robert says, honestly.

"Don't fall for it, lad," Cain says, shooting a warning glare at Robert.

"It was clear as day what you were doing, don't bother to hide it outside of the village do ya?" Liv shouts, shaking her head.

"I kissed her on the cheek Liv to say thank you. Okay. I was buying a ring from her, I wanted to marry you, Aaron," Robert pleads, sighing.

"You what?" Adam says, in shocked.

"You broke your hand over nothing?" Cain says, sighing, "you haven't even shaken Sugden off."

"Shut it, Cain," Aaron says, looking at Robert searchingly, "are you telling the truth?"

"I've never lied, not to you. I love you, Aaron," Robert states, walking further into the pub.

"You gonna ask me then?" Aaron asks, walking up to him.

"Aaron...Dingle will you do me the honers of becoming my husband?" Robert asks, smirking.

"Suppose so," Aaron answers, smirking before kissing him.


End file.
